cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethiear Purloth
Ethiear was Found on the outscirts of Mos Espa space port. Jedi Master Luminara Unduli found him and brought him to the Jedi temple, and Ethiear later went back to Tatooine in search of his long lost father. Later he met a friend named Wuher Mos Eisley. Purloth owns various lots and houses. He is an amazing builder. Early Life Ethiear was a Young and Nieve Padawan wanted to do everything by him self and he was trained under Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Learned and Mastered Shii Co and Djem So 1st Battle Of Geonosis Soon After helping his master Dispatching the Pirates of Iridium, Ethiear Fought Along Side his master in the Arena while Anakin Skywalker , Obi-wan Kenobi, and Padme' Amidalla to free them of the there Exicution from the CIS . Ethiear Was Seperated From His master while Jumping in LAAT Gunship . He was reunited with his Master in The Pentranki Area igniting his lightsaber and destroying the B-1 and B-2 Battle droids along with his master and Later Returned to the Jedi temple Battle Of Mon Calmari Ethiear was the rank of commander in The battle He along side his master fought in the civil war of mon calmari He was assigned to stay out of the way and keep watch and then young jedi did and Destroyed two Crab cannons of the quarren The young jedi reallized what he did and was blocking blaster bolts left and right and most of his men were dead and he fought on and the jedi helped his master distract some moappa Creature in hope of letting his men escape Return Of Darth Maul When he looked inside he saw what appeared to be a murder and Found the his father but he was not dead his father survived and his name is Alegoth Purloth His mother was found dead.. But purloth is building a hotel and still surves the clone wars as a grand general of the republic Battle of Teth Ethiear was Fighting alongside General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was just a Jedi Knight and he took on General Grievous himself. Later, Grievous escaped, but Ethiear managed to capture the planet. When Kenobi left, he was later granted the rank of Jedi Master Because the Bravery On the battlefield. Finding the FatherEthiear Went to Tatooine in search of his father Disobeying the councils orders not to.. He found a Moisture Farm with his Name Purloth And what appeared to be a teal lightsabers witch he found out it was his dad his dad left the Jedi order and gave his son his lightsaber... Deals with Thalassian Slavers While on a undercover mission with no lightsabers, Ethiear was Captured by the Blood Prince Of Thalasia when purloth formed a resistance he managed to find a lightsaber crystal and formed his own hand made lightsaber to use against the blood prince the jedi stopped the slavers before they went on and sold the slaves The Return Of Darth Maul While on a secret mission from the jedi council the young jedi found himself on the planet Geonosis , He thought he saw a figure of what appear to be Darth Maul he said he was sure but most say he drank to much Jawa juice.. Fall To the Dark Side and Regain to the Light When Ethiear went to the planet of dathomir in search of a jedi holocron supposly stolen by a nightsister. Ethiear went into a bog and noticed his lightsabers were gone. He came across a Vision of a really close friend dying. The Young Jedi Realize what he had to do join the dark side and Prevent it from happening. After going to the jedi temple and being surrounded by jedi. The fallen jedi realized that he Could not win and was struggling fighting the jedi, Purloth Realized he had to surrender and the jedi was put in a Holding cell in the jedi temple and while in his Cell That was nothing but a merely pawn in there game to get power. Ethiear was placed in a holding cell until the council reedeemed himself from the dark side . Shortly Affter the reedeming of the lightside After his reedeem he found the jedi request to recieve a padawan learner This padwan learn name is Jolee Rockflash A young zabrak he found later this padwan learner was not so young and nieve and was determined Mission to Kamino When Ethiear was chosen to watch over the training of clones in the building 12-R He had a brief duel with the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. During the duel the Dark Acolyte explained reasons the jedi were The cause of the war and they were fighting for freedom. The Young Jedi Started to listen and think. The young jedi pushes the Acolyte back and Said " I Will Join you Ventress" Then the acolyte smiled. He then began Killing clones and Kaminoans and Destroying buildings and became a Dark Acolyte with her and Her Master Count Dooku Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi General Category:Republic Category:Humans Category:Lifetime Members Category:Master Builder Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Master